


I'm only a fool (for you)

by Estefany



Series: Rp de los lados de la lijadora [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estefany/pseuds/Estefany
Summary: Logan loved him. He thought he loved him back. He was wrong. And now, everyone will pay for his mistakeN/A: I hate how much I like this-
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Rp de los lados de la lijadora [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113749
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	I'm only a fool (for you)

**Author's Note:**

> I made this out of a couple lines of dialogue, why does my brain hate me-

He fell to his knees, realization striking him like a bric going at light speed. Oh no. Oh no, what had he done? _Just what had he done?!_

Is this how the dark sides felt like? Powerless. Afraid. Regret- no, they were right when they were sent to the subconscious. They must have been angry. He was angry, too, not only to the one who had chained him in here, but to himself aswell. For being blind. For being a fool. Because it was too good to be true.

"Aw, C'mon specs, what's up with the long face?" Logan opened his eyes, not knowing when had he closed them shut. His mind- no, his heart refused to look up, to recognise the one in front of him, to relate his pretty face and melodious voice to such cold and sarcastic words. 

"Why?" was the only thing he could make up from his fuzzy mind. His voice was as stoic as always, even if his insides were but a havoc of thoughts and feelings he couldn't understand and his chest hurt and his eyes had burning tears screaming to be let out. He was used to being a good liar. But apparently that didn't mean he could see others. 

"Oh, please, you know why! Just use that big brain of yours, nerd" smirked, and Logan hated himself for still finding his smile cute. Logan knew perfectly why he was now chained by wrists and ankles in a dungeon, with the only light coming from the door his captor came in, his shadow extending to his figure like a beautiful black carpet. He almost looked like a god, pitting him from a above. He knew why he was there, but he wanted the other to admit it, to see if something, anything, changed in his demeanor. To belive that maybe, he was wrong.

"You could say this was all part of my 'evil plan' to 'Take over Thomas' life'" he laughed, making exaggerated quote marks and moving around the place "But really, does that make that much of a difference? He never listens to you, anyway. Heck, he rathers hearing a conman than you!" he noticed the bitterness in his voice, behind the confidence and mockery "wouldn't you say, then, that'd be better to leave space for the important ones? To the sides that DO matter? I mean, there's only so many spots on the living room, we should use them wisely"

He walked up to him, heeled boots clinging against the rock floor "But that's not all you're asking, is it?" he gave Logan a condescending look "Why, why our relationship, right?" he cronched down to his level, to look him in the eyes. Were they always so loveless? "It was easier, if I'm being honest here. I'm surprised of how quick you were to let me chose for you with just some sweet words and gifts. I'm almost sorry for you, you really thought someone loved you" he raised his hand, and Logan shyed away from his attempts of petting his hair "I thought you'd be smarter than that" he grabbed him by the hair, and forcing him to stay still, he placed a insufferably long kiss on his forehead. Then, he jacked him back to the wall with full force, Logan was sure the back of his head was bleeding from the impact. Although, it was in a better state than his ego

"Wow! That was kinda fun, actually!" he got up in a jump, with an almost childish smile on his face "That's why villains always monolog? It feels great! Maybe I could ask Remus some tips on this whole 'villian' stuff. It has its glamour, I must say"

Logan didn't want to see him, but his eyes were stuck in his imposing figure as it turned around, his new black cape covering his white attire, a heavy golden crown that was once his on his head. He hated himself for wanting to scream at him, for wanting to run behind him and beg him to stay, to not leave him alone in the dark. But overall, he hated himself for doing nothing and just _watch_ , just stare as his figure as it got farther and farther away until getting to the door frame, and then, darkness.

Roman had locked him out from Thomas' life

Roman was in control now


End file.
